


Deserve

by Flufferdoodle



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Reflection, Reincarnation, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flufferdoodle/pseuds/Flufferdoodle
Summary: Hylia must hate him, to give him the desire to want but the inability to ever actually do so
Kudos: 12





	Deserve

Link sat on a branch, back to the wide truck of the Deku Tree. The Lost Woods spread out before him as soft music whistled through the wind. He felt the weight of his memories, past, present, and future, settle in the back of his mind.

Some part of him wanted to reach out and reclaim them, but he knew it was futile.

The light tickling of a blue and purple woman wrapped with a red and white demon; of a talkative fairy and a colorful, bright-eyed mask; of an old man standing in a cave, sword in hand; a young girl, a sister, carried off into the sunset; a red-haired imp and the sensation of fur; a pompous, sleek Rito and an excitable, shark-finned Zora – each clung to the corners of his mind. If he closed his eyes hard enough, their outlines would appear as sunspots.

Some part of him ached for their love once more.

A sturdy horse under his legs that came galloping and a single whistle; a bright red bird that caught him as he plummeted from the skies; a kindly red boat that carried his unconscious body through the seas.

Some part of him desired.

The sensation of Rito wings wrapped tightly around his body, the slick scales of a Zora against his face and their clean, salty scent under his nose, the bellowing, beautiful voice of a Gerudo echoing in his ears.

The Master Sword hung at Link’s side. He knew it contained secrets. Souls. A life without a break.

Link was given the mercy of death, though never for long. He did not have to endure all time. Just the worst parts.

His sword did not have such a luxury.

Link wanted to wonder how many times he had fallen in love, but he knew he would have never pursued any of it. He wanted to wonder how many friends he had made throughout the centuries, but he knew only one actually mattered.

Link was a tool, after all.

He was created for a purpose. A single purpose.

Even where his reincarnations managed to split, to separate and grow used from tasks that should not belong to them, they found their way back to the Triforce. Back to their single purpose.

His love did not matter. His friends did not matter. His voice did not matter. Not in the context of him.

Link was a tool. And it was not a tool’s place to want for anything that existed outside of its purpose. The mere fact that he sat there on the Deku Tree today, every day, every century, every millenia, and thought about wanting but never quite managing spoke clearly enough that he could only do what he was destined to.

Hylia must hate him, to give him the desire to want but the inability to ever actually do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Being Link sounds like it sucks
> 
> ...
> 
> Maybe some days he remembers, too.


End file.
